


I Bind Myself in This Sand Castle

by onceuponareverie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Healing Power, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot, it's very mild I hope, wow so original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponareverie/pseuds/onceuponareverie
Summary: Prince Roman runs away from his palace after learning a dark secret. His insecurities aren't making anything better. Only Roman can't help but fall in love with a poor boy who keeps stealing his flowers. Though let's be honest, they weren't his flowers, to begin with.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	I Bind Myself in This Sand Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Title and one-shot inspired by The Truth Untold - BTS  
> Thank you to c.huuuya on Instagram for being my beta reader!

On a usual spring morning in the forest, it is calm and quiet. The sun wakes up the forest with its warmth. The birds and insects singing together. Today is different, however. A new sound rings in the forest, the sound of feet running as fast as they can. His black wool cloak drags the grass behind him while his hand is clutching onto a bag that only holds a pair of clothes, some money, and a journal with a pen. This young man named Roman has been running in the forest for what it feels like days. But he’s only been running in the forest before dawn. Today he would have been celebrating his eighteenth birthday in silence like every other birthday. 

Roman doesn’t know how far he has run away from home. _Home…_ It never really was home to him. One thing he knows is that he never wants to go back. Another thing Roman knows is he’s a prince, or so he thought he was. In all honesty, he never thought he was a prince since he was a child. Throughout the years, Roman’s mind developed in a way that tells him he truly is an awful person. And Roman believes in every word. 

He slows down his pace, taking in deep breaths while leaning on a tree. Yet, the moment he stopped running, his mind began to run.

 _You should not have left. The Queen never cared about you. Do you know where you are even going? She has always hurt you._ He shut his eyes, trying to stay calm, but his hands began to shake. _You are pathetic._

 _But you’re doing this for a good reason!_ He tried to be optimistic. 

_You are a coward. You are worthless. She did nothing but tell you that you are pathetic and ugly. And she was right._ Before Roman knew it, a single tear ran down his warm left cheek. Then another one. He puts all his weight on the tree and slowly slides down while letting himself cry. Roman wanted to keep running so his mind wouldn’t, but it got the best of him. He wraps his arms around his legs and lays his head on top of his knees.

Minutes must have passed by. Eventually, Roman stands up wiping away his tears. He takes in some air and begins to walk. Roman hopes he is far away from the palace; though he worries if the Queen will send in knights to search for him. To put it in a nutshell, the Queen never loved Roman as her son. She showed no remorse for the way she treated Roman as a child and as a young man. Before today, Roman believed she was his biological mother. 

If his dear servant didn’t tell Roman this dark secret, he would not be lost in the forest. They were the only person in the palace that treated Roman like a human. Like… his son. Roman understood why Patton could not tell him. He would have died. Roman would rather not think about that right now.

Hours had passed by since Roman ran away from the palace. _It must be in the afternoon,_ Roman believes. His feet are in pain, practically dragging them onto the grass. _I have to find shelter before it gets dark_ , he thinks. _If it were not for your selfish actions, you would be in the palace._

“Shut up,” Roman tells himself, closing his eyes. “It was not selfish.” _Look at where you are. Lost in a forest because of your stupid actions._

Roman’s head goes down in defeat. His mind has been like this for the longest. It goes from optimistic to pessimistic. It tells him harsh things he does not want to hear. It is even worse when the Queen tells him the cruel things. Some minutes pass by, and as Roman’s mind continues to beat him down, he notices the grass is becoming a dirt path. He glances up, seeing an old wooden cottage in the distance. Next to it is a small garden, inside a knee rail fence filled with wilted flowers. _Someone lives there._

“But there is no sign of light inside,” Roman told himself.“... Maybe it was abandoned?” 

_Don’t be ridiculous, now you are being a creep._ Roman shakes his head, trembling. He discreetly walks up to the cottage looking around. The cottage has a door to the right and a small dirty pane window to the left. _Do not look inside._

Roman pulls his sleeve to his hand and rubs against the window, making a small clean circle. He looks closer inside. There’s nothing… just a chimney, a bed, and something tall that’s standing against a wall facing the bed. He averts his eyes, wondering if it is a good idea to stay here for the night. 

_No, it is not,_ his mind told him. Roman studies the door. He hesitates. Soon, he walks up to it and twists the doorknob. It opens with a small squeak sound. Roman’s mind starts to freak out, his hands slowly shaking. He does not want to panic right now. Roman turns to his right and sees the garden. 

“That’s strange…” Roman mumbles. _What?_

Roman swears he saw the garden was filled with wilted flowers, but now they have bloomed. He heads towards the garden, walking over the fence. Roman slowly smiles, looking at the different beautiful flowers. He recognizes the kinds of flowers they are: Jasmines, orchids, poppies, lavenders and so many more. If there is one thing Roman adores, it is flowers. It’s something that has always given him ease. Roman notices one wilt orchid. Sorrow begins to fill his heart. 

He wraps his hand gently around the wilted flower, wondering what it looked like before it died. A single tear glides down his cheek. Suddenly, the wilted flower began to bloom, as if the time of the flower was going back to when it first bloomed. _What the-_

Roman snatches his hand, seeing the blooming flower wilt again. His mind starts racing as his breathing increases. _What just happened? How were you able to do that?_ Roman turns his head, hoping to see if there is anyone that saw what just happened. There is nothing but trees in the distance. He stares back at the flower, clenching his cloak with one hand as the other reaches out to hold it again. Slowly, the flower once again starts to bloom, feeling the once-crisp flower turning soft. Roman somehow knew the flower had healed. 

Roman blinks. He is too shocked to comprehend what had happened… so he chooses to ignore it. Roman walks inside the cottage. It’s fairly small but doable to take shelter in. The bed was against a wall, dust covering the sheets. 

“This was abandoned a long time ago,” Roman concludes. Since the door is open, Roman is now able to see what the tall thing was standing against a wall. Roman takes a small step to see a closer look; suddenly, his face falls. He does not want to go up in front of it anymore. But it pulls him like a magnet. 

He stares at himself in the dirty old mirror: his short straight brown hair has twigs, tear stains are all over his cheeks, dull brown eyes slightly red. 

_Wow. That is a disappointment. You are so ugly and now you just look worse. This is your best work yet. Look at yourself_. His mind tells him harsh things. He looks at himself, tears once again begin to fall. 

_An ugly prince._

* * *

Nine days have passed since Roman ran away. He decides to stay in the old cottage feeling hopeless of not knowing where to go or what to do. On the first day, Roman did a deep cleaning. He used a branch of leaves to sweep the dust from the bed to the floor, and he moved the mirror to the back of the cottage. For a couple of days, Roman worried about food and warmth, and that made his mind beat him down a lot.

It took some time, but he finally had the courage on the fifth day to go find food besides berries on some bushes. Roman takes his cloak and manages to find a small village a mile from the cottage. He buys some food that would last for a couple of days. He also surprisingly has been able to find wood here and there for the nights. 

On the tenth day, a shade of pink and orange fills up the sky. Roman has a handful of wood resting on his arms he found at a distance. He walks back to the old cottage as he looks at the sky with awe. This is one of Roman’s favorite parts of the day, appreciating the natural beauty of nature. Suddenly, he sees a movement at the corner of his eyes. There is a silhouette of a person walking discreetly to the old cottage. They seem to be wearing an old tunic with a small brown cloak. Roman freezes. He’s at a good distance away from this person. They turn their head around and Roman begins to panic. He rushes to hide behind the nearest tree, holding onto the wood close to his chest. 

_Who is that? Why is he walking suspiciously? What does he want?_ His mind asks question after question while his chest feels tight. Roman waits for a couple of seconds to hear anything. _What do I do?_ He detects his footsteps again. Roman lets out a small breath. 

Roman gradually peeks his head behind the tree. He’s looking inside the window of the cottage. Soon he looks at the garden next to it. His head once again glances around and Roman quickly turns his head behind the tree. _Why are you hiding? Are you that much of a coward to confront this person?_ His mind tells him. Oh boy. Roman’s mind starts to bully him. 

_You have always been a coward and this is just another example of why you are one._

_Why are you still standing here?_

_Why are you-_

All of a sudden, Roman hears something. It sounds like… flowers being picked. He looks back at the man and he is gently picking the flowers. _Roman’s_ flowers. 

_Those are not your flowers._ His mind automatically tells him. Instantly, he gets upset. At himself and his mind. Roman feels his heart being ripped out every time he sees this guy picking a flower. Roman’s body starts to have a mind of its own, wanting to run up to him and tell him what he’s doing. But his mind caught up to him.

 _What are you doing?_ It asks him. _He’s stealing my flowers!_ Roman responds in his head. 

_Why would you want to go up to him though? Do you want him to see how embarrassing you are?_ His face drops with the realization. Roman didn’t know what to say. Before he realizes, the young man is already walking away from the garden. And soon enough, he’s gone. Roman sighs and hits the back of his head against the tree trunk. 

_Well. He got away._ He scoffs. “Yeah, no kidding.”

Roman adjusts the woods on his arms and walks to the cottage. He goes inside to place the wood in the chimney then walks out to view the garden. Roman notices about five flowers were picked. He looks at the direction the man might have walked to. Roman wishes he knew why he would do that. And why he seemed suspicious when he stole the flowers. 

Roman kneels to hold a ripped stem; it begins to gently grow again and bloom to a white lavender. Roman does the rest to the broken stems. During the days since he has been staying in the cottage, Roman eventually grows comfortable to use this strange power he never knew he had. Of course, his mind at the time was telling him to not do that or he will regret it. But there is something about this power of his that puts him at ease. It is like his mind is mute when he uses his power. It only comes back to his head when he is done using his power.

It is the same feeling when he looks at the garden; it has always given Roman a sense of ease since he was a child. Roman simply finds it strange that he never knew about it until recently. He then remembers an old memory of when he was young.

Roman was about four years old when his friendly servant, Patton, took him to the garden for the first time. This was after Roman’s mother told him he will never be a beautiful prince simply because he has freckles around his nose. Patton found him in the corner of his room, crying. He kneeled in front of Roman and tried his best to calm him down, even though Patton knew he couldn’t take away all of his insecurities. 

“Hey, would you like to see something lovely?” Patton spoke softly. Roman continued to cry but he ultimately looked up, sniffling. He shakes his head. Patton opens his hand, waiting patiently for Roman to hold onto. He looks at Patton and there’s nothing but a kind smile. Roman smiles back and grabs his hand, clearing his tears with the other. 

Patton walked him out to the garden and Roman never saw anything as beautiful as the plants and flowers. His eyes sparkle when he sees butterflies flying by. Soon, his insecurities were no longer there for a moment. As he chases the butterflies, he hears his friend murmur something he couldn’t quite make out. 

“... beautiful like you.” Roman looked back at him. He swore Patton looked heartbroken. But his kind smile came back. Roman walked up to him and hugged his legs tightly.

“Thank you, Patton.” He soon understands why Patton wanted to show him the garden. It is beautiful just like him. Even though Roman already accepts he will never be a beautiful prince. 

Patton strokes his little head gently. “No problem kiddo.”

Roman smiles down at the flowers. He misses him. Even though Patton is safe with someone who will protect him, he couldn’t help but wonder if he is truly safe. 

* * *

A couple of days had passed since the young man had stolen Roman’s flowers. His mind has been reminding him over and over of the event, like a haunting memory. He tries to ignore it. 

Every now and then, Roman will take walks. He found a little pond behind the cottage which shortly became his little hangout place. He would take his journal and sit on the ground leaning back on a tree trunk. He writes down what he can do with his healing powers. Roman learned he can heal anything that was ripped or scratched. He tested this theory with plants however. It’s still unfamiliar to him. 

On this particular warm yet cool day, Roman takes a nap on the tree. He used his cloak to cover himself up after writing in his journal about his powers. Later in the afternoon, he walks back, when he notices something. He sees a person.

 _Is he back?_ Roman’s mind questions. And he is. The young man is picking the flowers from the garden and this time Roman can see his face. Roman quietly walks behind a tree, peeking his head a little.

He seems to be wearing the same outfit the last time he was here. His hair is loose, covering his eyes. He looks tired. And he looks like a young man who is possibly around Roman’s age. To no surprise, Roman’s mind is telling him negative things about this situation that appears to keep happening; however, the other side of his mind can’t help but wonder why he came back. And why he is picking the flowers again.

“Maybe he likes those kinds of flowers?” Roman whispers. He picks about five flowers and walks away in the same direction he went last time. Little did Roman know that this would become a recurring event. 

It seems that twice a week the young man will come to the garden, pick exactly five different kinds of flowers, and walk back to the same direction where he comes from. Every time he comes, Roman finds himself hiding. There are times when the young man almost sees him but he manages to properly hideaway. When he leaves, Roman will heal the flowers over and over again. Soon, Roman becomes fond of him, wondering who he is, where he is coming from, and why he keeps coming back. But alas, his mind refuses him to go up and talk to him.

And every time he can suitably see the young man, he can’t help but stare at his face. It was always the same: uncertainty. Yet, there are times when he catches a smile when he stares down at the garden. Maybe he knows what he’s doing. Maybe he doesn’t. All Roman knows is one thing: He grew fond of him.

* * *

In the second week, Roman walks to the small village to store some more food. As usual, Roman takes his cloak with a couple of coins with him. He went to the same food stand, and as he was choosing fruits, something in the distance catches his attention. He turns his head to the right and there he is. He’s standing with one arm stretching out with a flower in his hand. Roman can see that he is talking, but he cannot hear what he is seeing because his mind is loud. Racing with thought after thought. 

_That is why he has been taking the flowers._

_He has been here in the village all this time._

Roman’s questions about him were answered, but more questions began to grow. The young man who is selling the fruits breaks Roman’s train of thoughts after asking him if he is ok. Roman makes eye contact with the young man and simply nods his head. _Do not ask a question._

“Um… Pardon me for asking, but I was wondering if you know anything about the young man who's selling the flowers?” Roman quietly asks the young man.

The young man hums to himself while he looks at the other man. “All I know is that he is a beggar. Though he has barely been able to provide for himself solely by selling the flowers.” The young man answers. “Oh…” Roman mumbles. “Thank you,” He says after, giving the young man money for the fruits he picked. The young man gave him a small bag for the fruit.

Roman walks cautiously, putting his hood on so the young man can’t properly see him. He walks towards her slowly, his head low. Roman does not know exactly what he is doing or what he wants to do. His body is taking over control and his mind seems to be quiet. Someone walks up to the young man, gives him coins and he gives them a flower. He nods at them, lowering his head. Then he turns his head to Roman’s direction. Roman stops walking. He’s staring directly at him. That’s when Roman’s mind begins to race once again.

 _Oh my god, he is staring at us. We should walk away, what would we even say to him? Do you think he would want to talk to you? An insecure person? Walk away already._ Roman stares at him without knowing they are both making eye contact. He didn’t even notice he’s politely smiling at him, a questioning look on his face. Roman wants so badly to talk to him. To know who he is. To tell him how beautiful he is... He feels hopeless because he knows his mind is now taking over control.

He grasps his hood and walks away from him. 

* * *

It’s the middle of the night and Roman is awake. He can’t stop moving around the bed, trying desperately to fall asleep. But his mind can’t stop thinking about him. His mind keeps going back and forth to what he wants to do. _Do not meet him again. But I want to. I want to know if he’s ok. He’s so beautiful…_

_So? You never cared about yourself, so why should you care about him?_

Roman sits up and thinks about that question. “Do I care for myself?” He whispers. _If I actually don’t care about myself, then I wouldn’t have been going back to the village to buy food. If I don’t care about myself, I wouldn’t have been more curious about my healing powers._ “If I don’t care about myself, then I would have jumped off a cliff already,” Roman speaks loudly. He lays down and concludes: he is going to wait for him to come back to the garden and he will go up to him. Ask her if he is alright.

Roman waits for a day. He waits on the second day, the third day and the fourth. At this point, he is worried about him. It’s worse Roman’s mind is thinking of the worse possibilities that could have happened to him. There is one point of a day where his breathing is tightening while he’s tending the garden. He closes his eyes, holds a lilac, inhales deeply and exhales. He does this for a couple of minutes while lightly rubbing the petals with his thumb. He gathers his thoughts, or at least he tries to. 

_Ok… I’ll go to the village and see if he’s there. Don’t think of the worst thing that could have happened to him._

It is close to late afternoon and Roman took his cloak once again to walk to the village. Once he enters the village, he walks to the same area he saw him before, but he is nowhere to be found. Roman really starts to panic as he turns his body around to see if he can find him anywhere else. He then sees the food stand, immediately knowing who will be there. Roman walks up to him. 

“Hi, ah have you recently seen the young man who was selling flowers?” He asks tensely. The young man is taken aback, though he eventually talks. “Hm. Now that I think about it, no. I have not.” He answers. Roman quietly thanks him. 

_Just… walk back to the cottage._ “No.” He said out loud. _I don’t… I don’t want to give up anymore._ He continues to walk around the small village. Soon, he walks at the end of the village and there’s nothing else but the forest. _He’s not here anymore…_ Roman thinks to himself as he feels beaten. Before he walks back to the cottage, he examines around the forest one last time. Suddenly he hears a sound. _Is someone coughing...?_

Roman sees someone in the distance sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. _Is that him?_ Roman inhales in excitement. “It is!” He runs towards him without thinking. He slows down as he gets closer to him, almost 15 steps apart. Roman can see he’s covering himself with his cloak as he coughs into his arm. Roman notices he’s looking at him, possibly because he heard him running. Roman holds his breath as he slowly walks up to him. The young man stares at him, not knowing what to do or say.

“Um… You need something?” He asks. 

Roman gulps. “Hi. Uh, are you ok…?” He asks as he stops walking. He snickers, gesturing himself. “Does it look like I’m ok?” He replies. _Ok, this was a bad idea to simply walk up to him. No. It’s not. I hope. He’s very intimidating, that’s for sure._

“I’m sorry about unsettling you. Is it alright if I ask you how long you have been sick?”

“... Why?” His eyebrows narrow. _Oh boy._ Roman fixes his posture, thinking of what to say.

“May I ask who you are?” He hears him say afterward. 

“Oh, um. I’m… nobody.” _Why did you have to say that?_

He clears his throat. “My name is Roman.” The young man gazes at him from head to toe. “If you are a nobody, then you wouldn’t have a name.” Roman is taken aback.

He sniffles, “I would like to think I’m nobody as well. But I’m Virgil.” Virgil sympathetically smiles. Roman half-smiles. _Virgil... Don’t just stand there like a fool. Say something._

“It’s nice to meet you, Virgil.” 

“It’s nice to-” he suddenly coughs and it sounds like it is getting worse. Roman thinks twice before he steadily sits next to him. Virgil continues to cough while he looks at Roman like he’s crazy. “W-what are you doing?” Virgil asks as his cough is somewhat under control. Roman hesitates for a second. 

“May I ask if I can hold your arm?” Roman looks at him. Virgil blankly stares back. “Why?” 

“I think… I can make you feel better.” Roman said quietly.

“If I have to be honest, I am confused about what you mean by that.” He said. _Of course, he doesn’t want your help-_

He holds out her arm in front of him. “Not sure if I should trust you this soon, but you have been the only person who actually wants to help.” He sniffles again. “Since I’m a beggar.” 

Roman sympathizes with him. He gently wraps a hand around his arm. He can feel his tension but he tries to let Virgil know it’s ok. Stroking his arm tenderly with his thumb. _Focus on him being healthy._

Roman closes his eyes. For some strange reason, he can feel how sick he is. _If you haven’t found him soon, he would have gotten worse and could have died within a couple of days._

Roman can feel Virgil is squirming a little. 

He comforts him, “I’m sure it feels weird, but I promise you I’m not doing you any harm,” He hopes it is enough to convince him it is ok. Virgil was holding his breath. Roman nonchalantly loses his grip on Virgil’s arm, knowing he fully healed him. He meekly waits for his response. 

Eventually, Virgil’s breathing is steady. He looks to the side, opens his mouth as if he is about to say something, but he stops. Possibly thinking of what he is going to say. Roman doesn’t blame him. He looks back at Roman. “I don’t know why… but I don’t feel as sick as I was a couple of seconds ago…?” Virgil frowns. “What did you do?”

Roman laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head with his hand. “I healed you.” Virgil’s face is blank as if he told him a joke. Roman clears his throat, “I think I have healing powers.” He completely pulls his hand away from him. Virgil stares at his arm, his hand brushing against it as if Roman injected his with something.

“You think you have them? Or you do have them?” He questions, furrowing his eyebrows. Roman turns his head, facing away from him. He gets comfortable and leans on the tree trunk. “I have them.” He says to the sky. Roman can hear him moving, possibly getting comfortable himself. “But I just recently learned I have them.” He tells Virgil. 

“How so?” Virgil says. _Is it a good idea to open up to him?_ “I learned my powers were kept a secret from me… and from the entire kingdom.” 

“What?” He can tell he’s looking at him. Roman continues to look up at the orange sky. “A servant who is a dear friend of mine, Patton. He told me something that would have gotten him killed-”

“What?!” Virgil interprets. “Is he ok?” 

Roman turns back at Virgil, noticing his hands are shaking. Roman quickly shook his head. “No, no. He’s ok. He was already planning to leave the palace before he told me. He knows someone who can protect and hide him from the knights.” Roman reassures Virgil. 

Virgil sighs in relief. “That’s good to know.” He leans back onto the tree. Roman’s eyes peer down at Virgil’s hands. A hand is wrapped around the other while one thumb is rubbing against his fingers in a back and forth motion. _Weird. Don’t know why Virgil would care about his kind friend who he hasn’t met._

Roman licks his lips. He plants a hand onto the dirt, putting all of his weight onto his arm. “Patton told me that my mother, the Queen…” Virgil looks back at him.

“Is not my mother. She was my dad’s wife. The king.” Virgil seems more curious.

“I was birthed by a mistress my dad was with. The Queen poisoned him for what he did and called his murder a sudden and tragic death. But she didn’t…” Roman’s voice cracks. He didn’t realize some tears were streaming down his face. Virgil reaches out to hold his hand, though Virgil’s hand twitches.

“You don’t have to tell me. I get it. Though I um, I don’t, but I do.” He consoles him. Roman shakes his head. “No, I did not realize how therapeutic this is,” Roman mumbles. Virgil waits. I _have no idea why we’re connecting so well._ His mind says.

“She didn’t kill me… or got rid of me because she couldn’t carry children of her own. Rumor has it that she and my dad had a son but he died at a very young age. Who knows.

“So… she told the kingdom I am her and the King’s son. However, she did not tell them I have powers. I inherited them from my mother. She too had healing powers. The Queen never loved me because I am not her child… I think she did not want me to know I have powers because if I knew about them and if I were to tell the kingdom that she lied to them…”

Virgil hums, letting him know he’s still listening. “She would lose the throne. So she was able to conceal my powers… by hurting me.” Virgil gulps. 

“She would tell me all these harmful things about me, whether it’s my appearance, or if I messed something up. I think… because she did that to me every single day of my life, it seemed like my mind had become her. I don’t know. I let her and my mind consume me. So I ran away when I learned about the secret” Roman cleans the tears on his cheek. 

It was quiet for a while. He didn’t mind it. “Do you… want her off the throne?” Virgil questions. Roman thinks about it. 

He continues, “Roman, it is hard to hear what you went through. I… cannot imagine the pain you had to endure. But something’s telling me…” He pauses. 

“You’re not the same person you were when you ran away. I think I know which Queen you’re talking about and honestly, her spirit has always felt off to me.” Roman laughs at his statement to which Virgil laughs as well.

Roman looks at the sky one more time. “I told myself not too time ago that if I don’t care for myself, then I wouldn’t want to be here anymore. I almost wanted to leave. But this healing power…” He wraps his arms around himself. “It kept me from wanting to stay. To learn more about myself. I just didn’t realize that soon enough.” 

There’s another long silence between them. It feels oddly comfortable though. Moments later Virgil breaks the silence. “Thank you.” Roman glares at him. “For healing me.” He smirks. “And for always healing those flowers so I could sell them.” Roman turns red. _Oh my god, oh my god-_

Virgil lightly punches his arm. “You knew I was the one who had been taking your flowers from the garden. It was always confusing to go back and see the exact flowers I took, having magically grown back,” Virgil titters. “Sorry for stealing them.” Roman couldn’t help but laugh at himself. 

“Now you know why.” He says, smiling at him. “You’re welcome.” 

Roman thinks again. “I thought about what you said. About wanting her off the throne.” Virgil silently waits.

“She is not just cruel to me. She’s cruel to anyone who disrespects her. I got scared at the thought of confronting her.” Virgil almost says something but Roman raises his hand. 

“But then I remember I have powers. Sure they will not do any harm to her but it’s proof that she has been lying all this time. To me and the kingdom.” Virgil shakes his head in agreement. 

Roman is still worried however. Doubting if the kingdom will believe him. Even though he’s fairly certain they will believe him. But… he has to believe in himself as well. Maybe he doesn’t have to confront his mother right now, or step-mother so to speak. It doesn’t have to be today. Or tomorrow. _When you’re ready._

“If you want,” Virgil says, “I can tell them you were able to heal me. And the flowers.” He jokes. Roman knew Virgil was beautiful just looking at him from a distance. What he doesn’t know is that their relationship will become beautiful.

Roman smiles. “That would be wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever Sanders Sides fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave kudos or comments if you like to, either way I appreciate it just by you reading this. <3


End file.
